1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyeglasses with spring temples.
2. Background Art
Generally, temples of eyeglasses are screwed with a small screw to hinge fittings which are attached to both ends of a frame and can be folded and opened in a range of about 90 degrees.
To select a glasses frame, it is necessary not only to consider a design and a material, but also to select one having a size suitable to your face width and a distance between eyes.
However, the temples have an opening angle limited in a range of about 90 degrees is described above and do not open exceeding the above angle, so that they sometimes do not fit people with a wider face. Conversely, for people with a narrower face than a regular-size face, the temples have an excessive opening angle. But, since the temples fall in a stable state when they are opened completely, they cannot be held at a smaller opening angle. Therefore, it is necessary to bend the end pieces of the temples or to curve the middle of each temple to fit the glasses frame to a face width.
This invention has been completed to remedy the above disadvantages and it is an object of the present invention to provide eyeglasses having spring temples that the temples can have en opening angle exceeding 90 degrees, and a spring force to some extent toward-the folding direction so as to fit a narrow or wide face.